


Transitions

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Child Psychology, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim -- his name isn't "Jimmy," at least not to anyone who isn't Sam, and he's already proved that to the Johnson boy, but Sam said he shouldn't do that again -- really hates the transitions between classes. When he'd asked Sam what school was like, Sam had told him about meeting kids, learning things, reading books, and getting to play all sorts of fun games. He hadn't mentioned all the stupid waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transitions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 3/1/10 [here](http://pyrrhical.livejournal.com/172151.html#cutid5).

Jim -- his name isn't "Jimmy," at least not to anyone who isn't Sam, and he's already proved that to the Johnson boy, but Sam said he shouldn't do that again -- really hates the transitions between classes. When he'd asked Sam what school was like, Sam had told him about meeting kids, learning things, reading books, and getting to play all sorts of fun games. He hadn't mentioned all the stupid waiting.

Like the waiting between reading and coloring. Or the waiting between counting and going over the days of the week. It's on the board; he already knows what's coming next. He doesn't need to stop what he's doing, sit at his desk silently, and transition into his next activity. He can just start.

When he tells his teacher this -- her name is Miss Kelly, and as far as Jim can tell, the only thing she likes about teaching kindergarten is when she sends the kids outside for recess, since she does everything else in the tone of voice that his grandma uses when Sam's broken something -- she tells him that not all the kids can do that, so Jim needs to be patient and wait for his peers.

Jim's not very good at being patient, and he really, really hates waiting. He's been waiting for as long as he can remember. For his mom, for Sam, for school to start, for someone to recognize him as someone other than "Sam's kid brother," "the younger Kirk boy," or "the one the came back when George didn't." He can do all of the schoolwork, and he's been reading since he was strong enough to pick up the books and stubborn enough to strongarm Sam into reading them aloud while pointing at the words.

He doesn't need the transitions, but Miss Kelly thinks he does. She says he's impatient, antsy -- that learning to wait will "do him some good." Jim wants to tell her that that's not good English, but he doesn't. Instead, he sits quietly, and is disappointed.

Jim's not very good at being patient, and he really, really hates waiting. He gets a lot of practice, though, at the waiting, and even more at being disappointed. Someday, he'll have had enough, and there will be "too much" disappointment.

At another "someday," Jim Kirk will be the one boy to come back from "too much" disappointment. Jim Kirk doesn't believe in "no win" scenarios, no matter how many he's seen, or even been a part of. Imagine if he did.


End file.
